Somebody Call 911
by ViridianLight
Summary: The disaster that shocked the world, the disaster that shocked the United States of America, the disaster that shocked those unlucky families. Updated every 9/11 with a different pairing/family. Each will have 2 to 5 chapters. ACE family; PruHun
1. ACE: When Leaves Fall and Phones Drop

**All you confuzzled people out there, don't be. I just felt like taking a short (SHORT) break from "The Way I Loved You". BTW, Heart of Sicily is on HIATUS for a little while while I finish this story and WILY (Another BTW, Heart of Sicily is HOS and The Way I loved you is WILY). This EVENT (not giving it away though its really obvious) happened a while ago and its anniversary was a while ago, but I wanted to write this cliche story so deal with it.**

**IT'S SO COLD IN CALIFORNIA! NO, CALI IS NOT ALL WARM AND SUNSHINEY!**

* * *

><p>Mrs. Kirkland was humming cheerfully as she chopped potatoes for dinner. Her husband, Arthur Kirkland, was coming home later tonight from his business trip in New York. She was going to surprise him with a wonderful dinner of steak and mashed potatoes. When the boys got home from soccer practice, they could help her mash potatoes. She glanced at the clock. Matthew and Alfred should be on their way home now.<p>

Suddenly, the little black phone rang. Mrs. Kirkland carefully set down her knife, she didn't want her younger son to get hurt, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good evening. May I speak to Mrs. Alice Kirkland?" said a very official- sounding voice.

"This is her speaking. How may I help you?"

"I'm so very sorry Mrs. Kirkland. But I have to inform you that-"

When she heard the news, the phone dropped from her hand, and Alice Kirkland screamed at the top of her lungs.

XXXX

"Al! Be careful! You're gonna slip!" Matthew worriedly watched his younger brother, Alfred, run around in the puddles. "Don't forget we have a soccer game on September 13th! That's in two days! If you get hurt, you can't play."

"It's okay Matt! I'll be fine!" Alfred ran ahead, making fallen leaves fly into the air. He turned and shouted, "Come on Matt! We have to help Mommy make potatoes for Daddy when he gets home!"

"Alright Al." Matthew ran forward and promptly slipped and fell onto the sidewalk. "Ow!"

Alfred giggled. "Your face was so funny! Are you okay, big bro?" He reached out a hand to help Matthew up.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay," Matthew said, taking Al's hand.

"Let's hurry home now! If we don't help Mommy, Daddy will be hungry when he comes home!"

XXXX

"Mommy! Mommy! We're home!" Alfred ran inside as soon as Matthew unlocked the door, dumping his soccer bag next to the door. "Mommy?" Their mom usually come to greet them, spatula in her hand and a smile on her face. "Mommy, where are you?"

There were sobs and sniffles coming from the family room.

"Mom?" Matthew peeked his head around the corner. "Mom, are you okay?"

"Mommy!" Alfred rushed onto the sofa where their mother was. "Mommy!" He skidded to a stop, his face falling. "M-Mommy, a-are you crying?"

Alice didn't look up at her sons. "M-Matthew, take your brother to his room."

"B-But Mommy-" Alfred started, but he was swept up by his brother and taken up to the room they shared.

"Matt! Why is Mommy crying? Mommies and Daddies don't cry!"

Matthew was silent. "Sometimes they do, Al. Only sometimes." Matt turned around and walked out of the room. "Al, stay in here for a while, okay?"

"... O-Okay big bro."

Matthew smiled. "Good Al."

* * *

><p><strong>Matt's such a nice older bro. <strong>

**REVIEW~! and tell me about mistakes. I see so many Fanfics with simple mistakes and it annoys me. ('cause I'm a perfectionist... about spelling and grammar at least)**

_**viridian light. weebly. com**_


	2. ACE: This Weird Day, This Terrible Day

Matthew walked quietly down the stairs and into the living room.

"Mom?" Matthew peeked around the corner. "Mom? Did you want to talk to me?"

"M-Matthew, dear. O-Oh, Matthew. I-It's horrible. Did y-you hear?"

"Hear? About what?"

"A-About... about New York... about-"

XXX

"Matthew? Something smells good. Are we eating? I'm hungry." Al sat on the floor building towers out of blocks.

Matthew walked in with a tray of food. There was tear stains on his face but Al didn't notice.

"Yay! Food!"

"We're gonna eat in our room tonight, okay Al?"

"Ohmigosh! Really? We never can eat in our room!" Al grabbed a bowl of pasta from Matthew and began to eat with his hands. Normally, Matt or Mommy would scold him, but they didn't today. And he could eat in his room! What a special treat!

Alfred finished quickly and picked up his toy, army plane. "Vroom, vroom! Woosh! The plane flies and flies! And crashes into the towers!"

Matthew suddenly looked up and yelled at Alfred. "Al! Shut up, shut up!"

Al looked up with his big, blue, puppy eyes. "I-I'm sorry..." He teared up and wiped his eyes.

"O-Oh. I-I'm so, so sorry, Al." Matt knelt down and hugged Al. "I'm so sorry." Matthew started crying into Al's Star Wars shirt. "So sorry."

"M-Matt? What's wrong? Big bros don't cry, Mommies and Daddies don't cry either. I usually can't eat in my room or with my hands. Why is today so weird?"

"Oh, Al. You wouldn't understand. How 'bout you go brush your teeth and change into your Pjs? Then I'll read you a story, and you can go to sleep okay? You have practice tomorrow, then the game on the thirteenth, right? So you have to get your rest."

"'Kay bro!" Alfred happily untangled himself from Matthew and ran off to the bathroom.

XXX

"And the little duckling found his way home and lived together with his mommy and all his brothers and sisters again. The end."

"Yay! Thanks Matt."

"Okay, go to sleep now." Matt started to walk towards the door.

"Wait, no. Isn't Daddy supposed to come home already?"

"...Just go to sleep, Al."

Alfred folded his arms and pouted. "No! I'm not gonna go to sleep until Daddy comes home."

"... Al..."

"Yeah big bro?"

"Al, Daddy's not coming back."

Al looked hurt. "Why? Does Daddy hate us?"

Matthew started crying again. "No Al. No, Daddy loves us. He loves us very, very much."

"Then why isn't he coming back?"

"Daddy can't come back Al.

He's _**never coming back**__._"


	3. PruHun: Love Over Sandwiches

**I've decided that this will be updated with a new pairing every year on 9/11. Each pairing or family will have 2 to 4 chapters. This is the PruHun chapter 1.**

**I also have the next chapter of the ACE family chapter but that was before I decided to have different pairings. Anyone want me to post it?**

* * *

><p>Gilbert woke up to see Elizaveta shuffling through her closet with only her underwear on.<p>

"Lizzyyyyyy," Gil flailed around in bed. "What are you doing? It's morning."

"I have a job interview at the Trade Center today remember?" she replied, buttoning a dress shirt up and pulling on a pencil skirt. "Don't get up too late." She kissed Gil on the cheek while scraping her hair into a bun.

"I won't. I have classes at the community college later."

"'Kay, I made sandwiches for you. They're on the counter."

"Thanks babe," Gil said.

"Bye, Gil."

"Bye. See you later."

XXX

Gilbert turned on the TV in their small apartment and flipped through the channels, looking for some cartoons or something. He was absolutely starving! He turned to get the sandwiches Lizzy left on the counter. Suddenly, a Breaking News banner and screen appeared.

"The hell..." Gil muttered. "Ruining my TV watching..."

Gilbert tuned all of it out until it said, "A plane crashed into the first World Trade Center tower... Oh my... oh my God, another plane crashed into the second tower!"

The World Trade Center... why was that important? Why? Wait, it was because...

"_Mein Gott, _Elizaveta!" Gilbert sprang up and grabbed a jacket and pulled it over his t-shirt and threw on his sneakers.

He ran outside and ran towards where billows of smoke were coming from. Gilbert pressed Liz's speed dial on his phone and desperately pressed it to his ear. "C'mon, please, please!" he muttered.

"G-G-Gilbert...?" her voice came after many beeps.

"Liz! Oh, Elizaveta! Are you alright?"

"Oh Gilbert! Gil! I'm scared, I'm so fucking scared. Oh shit, shit, I-" Someone screamed in the background. "Gil! I-I'll call you in a bit..." Another scream. "I have to go!"

"No, no, no Liz, don't hang up, don't fucking hang up!" Gil yelled, but it was too late.

XXX

Gilbert got downtown and shoved his way through the crowds until he got to where the police and firemen were lined up.

"I'm sorry mister, you can't go past here."

"I have to! Move your fucking ass!"

"I'm sorry, but-"

"_Bruder!_"

Gil turned around, it was Ludwig.

"Lud, Lud! Liz is inside. She's inside, I have to-"

"I know bruder. Feli is inside too." Ludwig said solemnly.

"Oh... Lud..."

"It's fine. Don't do anything stupid, bruder. She'll come out."

"But-" Gil's phone rang. "Liz!"

"Gil, the fire's reached us... I don't know what to do Gil. Oh God, I'm scared Gil, and if I don't make it out, I love you, 'kay? I know we've had our differences and disagreements, but I love you Gilbert."

"Oh, Liz. I love you... But you're gonna make it out, Liz. You will!"

"Gil, I-" Elizaveta started screaming.

"LIZ!"

The tower was collapsing.

"NO!" Gilbert broke through the line of policemen and ran toward the falling building.

"_BRUDER!"_ Ludwig yelled.

"No, mister!" a policeman shouted while the others evacuated the people.

"Gilbert!" Ludwig came running after Gilbert.

A huge cloud of dust, ashes and debris came over them. Gilbert couldn't see or hear anything. Was this what Liz was experiencing? Was she hurt? Or was she already dead?

"ELIZAVETA!"

* * *

><p><strong>READ:<strong>

**Today in history we watched the CNN live footage from 9/11 and it was so depressing. The live footage really made everything come to life because I was very young when it happened. There was one woman who said she found a resume of a former student who was applying for a job in the World Trade Center, so that is where this story comes from.**

**I didn't know about the other plane that was hijacked, but the passengers voted to take back control. Instead of crashing into the capitol, it crashed into a small town in PA (ohmigosh, I forgot the name! So sorry). All of the passengers died (the plane parts were all scattered and some parts 15 feet in the ground) but instead of dying and killing people in the Capitol, they chose to die of their own accord. I think that that is so courageous.**

**If you haven't seen the movie Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close, you should watch it. It's related to 9/11 and it's really touching and very good.**

**Even though I'm not religious, my prayers, wishes and hopes go out to those who were affected by this tragedy.**

**(BTW, my cousin's birthday was on actual 9/11/2001... so... yeah. Happy birthday Sean!)**


	4. ACE: Gonna Find Him, Someday

**Kind of an incomplete and awkward chapter. I didn't really try on this chapter... but one person requested it so here it is! I might add on to it.**

**BTW, if you want to watch a really, really amazing USUK video, put this after youtube. com:  
><strong>watch?v=du76FLrY338&feature=g-u-u

**Even if you don't like yaoi USUK, it's also brotherly, so... watch it!**

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow is Father's Day children so we're gonna have a barbeque here at school. Bring your dads along for a afternoon of fun!" the teacher announced.<p>

"Okay!" the class chorused. Then the bell rang and the entire class rushed out of the room.

"Um, Mrs. Brown?"

"Yes Alfred?"

"Well, my dad is-"

"Oh sorry Alfred, sweetie. I have a really important meeting in five minutes. Can we talk tomorrow?"

"Oh, well, okay."

"Thanks honey. Go on home now."

"Bye Mrs. Brown."

"Bye Alfred."

Alfred walked out of the classroom while Mrs. Brown hurried out of the classroom, her heels clicking down the hall.

XXX

"Mommy, mommy!" Alfred yelled as he tossed his things in the hallway.

"Yes Al?" Alice came around the corner of the kitchen.

"Tomorrow's Father's Day!"

Alice paused. "Yes honey. What about it?"

"There's a barbeque at school tomorrow and I'm supposed to bring Daddy!"

"Honey, you can't bring Daddy."

Al was confused. "Why not Mommy? Can't we go get Daddy? Mattie said that Daddy was in a happy place and he couldn't come back. Can't we go find him and bring him home?"

"No we can't sweetie."

Alfred got mad and stomped his foot. "Why not Mommy? Why can't we get Daddy? He wants to come home. I know it!"

"I'm sure he wants to come home too, but he can't Al. He can't and we can't get him back either." Alice started crying.

"M-Mommy, don't cry... I'll find Daddy someday, 'kay?"

Alfred kissed his mom on the cheek and ran upstairs to his room.

XXX

"Al!"

Alfred looked up from his lunch.

"Hi Bobby."

"This is my dad. Where's your daddy Al?"

"He's somewhere."

"...You don't know where your dad is?"

"'Course I do!" Alfred said indignantly. "He's in a happy place."

"Can't you bring him home?"

"Mommy says we can't."

"That's dumb."

"I know. When I grow up, I'm gonna find him and bring him home, no matter what."


End file.
